


New Beginnings

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, Cancer Arc (X-Files), Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i can't tag, season 4 hurts my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: Mulder and Scully's first time. Post Small Potatoes.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually am not entirely sure if this is canon compliant or not, since I'm only part way through Season 5, but seriously, the way these two have been interacting screams "we're doing each other in secret." So, just putting that out there.

When I looked over at Scully after we’d booked Eddie, she was clearly still reeling. Until I’d walked in on Scully getting ready to make out with who she thought was me, I had assumed that my feelings for her weren’t reciprocated at all. But now that I knew differently, I had no idea where to proceed from here. I continued to mull over it for the next week, until next Friday, when Scully was finishing up her paperwork for a case we’d done earlier that week. 

“Hey, Scully?” I tried to sound as casual as I could.

“Yeah?” She turned to look at me, before pulling on her suit jacket.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” I popped a sunflower seed into my mouth.

“Not anything in particular, why?” She arched an eyebrow curiously at me. 

“Wanna come over and watch Silence of the Lambs?” I tried to hide the stress that I was sure was written all over my face. 

“What’s the first thing you said to me?” Needless to say, her reaction was not what I expected.

“Nobody down here but the FBI’s most unwanted!” I sang back at her. “Eddie’s in jail, Scully. It’s me.”

“Sorry,” she sighed. “Just….I’m still kind of in shock about it, that’s all.”

“I shouldn’t have asked,” I felt bad then. “Sorry about that.”

“No, I’d like to,” she said quickly. “If you’re asking.”

I grinned at her. “Come over at 7?”

“It’s a deal,” she grabbed her bag. “Want me to bring anything? Something edible, maybe?”

“I have edible food,” I protested. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll bring chinese. I’ll see you at 7, Mulder.”

And with that, my gorgeous partner left our little basement office.

******  
“Mulder, it’s me,” Scully knocked on my door a little before 7. 

“It’s open!” I called back, over in the kitchen pulling out two plates. 

“Real plates?” She raised an eyebrow at me as she set down the chinese food from the takeout place down the street from her house. “I feel honored, Mulder.”

“As you should,” I teased her. “C’mon let’s put this food on the plates and go watch our movie. I even cleaned off space on the couch for you.”

“You really know how to make a girl feel special, Mulder,” she grabbed a fork. “You got anything to drink?”

“Yup,” I opened the fridge. “What do you want?” 

“You got any wine?”

“Bought some this afternoon,” I pulled out the bottle and poured it into two glasses for us. 

We settled comfortably onto the couch as I started the movie. About 20 minutes in, as Scully was finishing her food, I took a deep breath and put my arm around the back of the couch, and to my surprise, Scully leaned back against it. Daringly, I put my hand on her shoulder, and we stayed like that until she set her plate on the table in front of us, and leaned against me. 

“Movie too scary for you, Scully?” I teased her.

“Mmm, think that all you want, Mulder,” she said dryly, her eyes still fixed to the movie. 

“This is one of my favorite movies,” I said a while later, watching Clarice Starling talk about her lambs. 

“They don’t call you Spooky for nothing,” she chuckled. 

I laughed, and pulled her down so her head was resting on my lap. “I thought you liked spooky, Scully.”

“Enough that I’m known as Mrs. Spooky,” I could hear the smile in her words. “So I’d say it doesn’t bother me.”

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie, my hand occasionally stroking her hair, or playing with it. To my surprise, she stayed there after the movie was over, her head on my lap in the dark. 

“We should do this more often,” I heard her say. “You’re comfy, Mulder.”

“Mmm,” I agreed, my fingers twining through her hair, trying to ignore the tightness of my jeans.

“Little Spooky down here seems to agree,” she commented, though making no move to change   
anything about her position

“Fuck,” I swore. She wasn’t wrong either. Being told I had a comfy lap seemed to indicate to my friend down there that it was his cue to introduce himself to Scully. “I’m so sorry, Scully, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

She pulled herself up to sitting. “You say that like I mind, Mulder.”

I turned to face her. “Maybe you should do something about it then, Agent Scully.”

“Maybe I will.”

I barely had time to process what she’d just said before we were kissing, and she was straddling my lap. She was warm, soft, and everything I’d dreamed about for the last four years. And oh, god, it was amazing. Her hips wiggled against mine, and I pulled her warm body closer towards mine, my hands grasping at her hips. 

“Well, Scully,” I pulled away and smirked at her. “I had no idea you liked me so much.”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she undid the top button on my shirt. 

“Really, Scully.” I grabbed her wrist to stop her from undoing the second button. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve been sure for the past 2 years, Mulder,” she rolled her eyes at me. “God, you’re blind.”

My only response was to kiss her again. Her hips were grinding down on me this time, and I had to resist the urge to just pull off her pants and fuck her on the couch.

“You can take something off, you know,” she finished undoing my shirt. 

I smirked at her affectionately. “If you’re asking,” I slid one hand up her shirt to palm her breast, and Scully arched her back. “I’ll do just that.”

“You’d better,” she breathed as I flicked at her nipple with my thumb through her bra, which best I could figure, was soft lace.

She raised her arms above her head as I pulled off her shirt. My guess had been right. She was wearing a simple white lace bra, but the color contrasted very nicely with her pretty auburn hair. 

“Mulder, do you have a bed?” She asked curiously, her hands resting on my shoulders.

“It mostly has books and stuff on it,” I kissed her again. “I sleep on this most of the time.”

“I haven’t had sex on a couch since high school,” she commented as I rolled us over, so she was leaning on the arm of the couch, and I was holding myself above her, teasing her breasts between my fingers. 

“Watch the complaining,” I teased as she kissed at my neck, sucking and leaving a mark.

“Can I take these off?” I fingered at the waist of her sweatpants.

She looked down. The confidence I’d seen in her earlier seemed to leave her. “Uh, Mulder, I don’t know if you’re going to want to do that.”

“Scully, why wouldn’t I? I mean, unless you don’t wanna have sex. Which is fine. You just said, and I assumed-”

She put a finger to my lips. “Mulder, I don’t look great in just a bra and underwear since I got cancer.”

“Scully, that doesn’t matter to me. I want you, not your body, which is still fucking amazing, and I, for one, want to see all of you.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Just, don’t be disappointed. Because I am.”

“Oh, Scully,” I sighed as I kissed my way down towards her sweats. “I think you’re gorgeous, and you could never disappoint me.” I hooked two fingers under the waist and slid them off, tossing them to join our shirts.

“You,” I kissed my way back up to her breasts. “Look,” I kissed one breast through her bra. “Beautiful,” I kissed her other breast. I wasn’t lying either. She wore a pair of matching panties, white with lace on the sides. 

“Oh, Mulder, shut up,” she turned red. “Just take your pants off already.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I grinned at her and pulled my jeans off. “You still look beautiful though.”

She leaned back and closed her eyes as I teased at her right nipple more, sucking on it through her bra. She reached out and grabbed my hand, and I smiled against her as she intertwined our fingers.

“Can I take this off?” I ran my tongue underneath the lace, just slightly.

“Go ahead,” she let go of my hand for me to unhook it, and toss it away to join our other clothes. 

I kissed at her bare breasts, sucking and leaving little red marks until I heard her moan softly, her hand gripping mine, just like before. 

“I wanna hear you, Scully,” I flicked her nipple with my tongue, and felt her whole body flinch beneath me. “You don’t have to be quiet.”

“Mulder, you have neighbors,” she whimpered softly as I breathed cool air onto her exposed breast.

“Fuck the neighbors,” I pulled her hips against mine. “The one to my right is probably 80 and can’t hear us, and the one to my left has his girlfriend over every night and they’re not quiet either.”

I begin to kiss my way down her stomach, stopping when I run out of room on the couch.

“Scully, put your legs off the couch,” I instructed her, sliding onto the floor.

“Mulder, what on earth-” She did it anyways though, and stopped talking when I kissed the   
outside of her underwear. “Ohhhh.”

I hooked my fingers under the pretty lace that lined her hip bones and she lifted her hips, and I pulled them off wordlessly.

“Mulder, you don’t have to,” she began to protest as I pulled her hips towards my mouth. 

“I want to,” I told her, smiling against her. “Fuck, you’re wet.”

“Well observed,” she breathed heavily as I ran my fingers along her folds, spreading her wetness around. “Fucking hell, if you’re going down on me don’t tease.”

“Scully, you should know by now that I never do what I’m told,” I teased her with both my words and my fingers, barely brushing her clit, but enough that she jerked her hips up at the contact as I licked and sucked on her inner thigh. 

She breathed in sharply as I pressed an openmouthed kiss to her clit, swirling my tongue in circles around it, while her legs rested on my shoulders. I felt her grasp my hair as she arched her hips towards me. Smirking slightly, I sucked on her clit slightly and to my pleasure, I heard her cry out softly.

“Fuck, you taste good,” I murmured against her as I slid first one finger inside her, then the other, and began moving them in and out, slowly and rhythmically. I heard her whimper softly again, and I grinned against her, before licking her clit again. I kept moving my fingers, but teasing her clit still with my tongue, enough that she’s whimpering more above me. 

“Oh fuck,” I heard her breathe, squirming her hips. “You keep that up and I’m going to cum, Mulder.”

“Good,” I caught her clit between my lips and sucked. “God, you have no idea how much I like this.”

She didn’t respond, just kept breathing loudly, occasionally whimpering or moaning when I’d curl his fingers just right. She was close, I could tell, the way her breath hitched when I pressed down her hips in order to taste her more. 

“C’mon, Scully,” I whispered against her. “Come for me, you perfect girl.”

I captured her clit between my lips and sucked, harder than I had before, at the same time as I curl my fingers inside her, and I felt her stiffen around me.

“Fuck, Mulder,” I heard her cry out, before she collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily.  
I climbed up to pull her onto my lap, and I could feel Scully smiling against my shoulder.

“Fucking hell, you’re good at that,” she sat up and looked at me. “And Mulder, I don’t think it’s quite fair that I’m completely naked and you’re still in your underwear.”

“Are you asking me something, Dana Scully?” I teased, pulling her to straddle my waist.

“How about, ‘take off your underwear and do me?” She raised an eyebrow at me, grinding her hips down.

“Ohh, that,” I kissed her softly before tossing my underwear onto the coffee table.

She reached her hand down between us and stroked me firmly, before slowly sliding onto me. I heard her inhale sharply, and I gripped her hips firmly as she held onto my shoulders.

“You look gorgeous,” I breathed in her ear as she moved her hips up and down rhythmically. “I wish you could see yourself right down, Scully.”

“Oh my god,” she hissed softly as I lifted my hips to meet hers.

“Just me,” I quipped, thumbing her clit a bit. 

“Oh shut up,” she arched her back as I pressed onto her clit as her hips met mine. 

We moved together, first slowly, then harder. Each thrust was punctuated with a moan from her or me, each word met with a kiss. Her hands stayed on my shoulders for leverage, and mine wandered her body, touching her everywhere. I wanted to memorize each inch of her, and remember how she felt when she came, when I sucked on her breast softly, the way she tried to stifle her moans when I flicked her clit. 

“Mulder, please, I’m close again,” I heard her cry out above me. I flicked her clit again as an answer, and she clenched around me, crying out my name. I followed her only a few minutes later, my fingers digging into her hips so hard I was sure I’d leave bruises. 

“Wow,” she sighed as I pulled her to rest her head on my shoulder. “That was good.”

“Mhm,” I agreed, kissing her shoulder absentmindedly. “That it was.”

“M gonna go use the bathroom and clean up,” she sighed, pulling herself away from me. I pulled my boxers back on as I watched her walk away.

I waited until I heard the bathroom door close before getting up to go to my room. I quickly pulled the numerous books, files, and whatever else was on my bed off, and shoved it under the bed. 

“Mulder?” I heard her call. “Where’d you go?”

“In here, Scully,” I called back from my room. “Down the hall and to your right!”

She poked her head in the door, and to my surprise, I saw she was wearing my shirt, pulling it across her chest. It was comically big on her, but nonetheless, she wrapped it around her. 

“Do you want to stay over?” I came over towards her and kissed her on the head. 

“Mhm,” she nodded. “That’d be nice.”

“C’mon then.” I patted the bed next to me as I climbed under the covers.

She settled into my arms, and I kissed the soft skin on her shoulder. 

“Hey Scully?” I said quietly into the night air.

“Yes?” She whispered softly.

“I’ll always be here for you,” I murmured. “Always.”

“I know, Mulder. And I’ll always be here for you too.”

We stayed that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
